


Broken Bridge

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [76]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Broken Bridge

“I don’t know Tony. I need time.” You explained.

His heart sank and he nodded. Tony feared he’d just ruined everything good in his life. “I’ll see if I got lucky and JARVIS recorded any of it. He’s set to record in my labs, but I’m not sure about my office.” He stood.

“Papa, tay?” Heimdall asked, giving him puppy eyes.

Tony ran a hand through Heimdall’s hair. “Papa has to go to work for a while, okay? I’ll call you to say goodnight.” He looked at you. “I love you both with all my heart.”

“Wuv you, papa.” Heimdall hugged Tony’s legs tight, sniffing, as he didn’t want to let him go.

“I do love you, too, Tony.” You said softly, your voice cracking. You blinked up at him for a moment before looking back down. While you wouldn’t put it past Pepper to do something like that, they had a history. You couldn’t imagine your life without him but you also needed to think things through.

* * *

“I’ll have you take Ben to the house. I’m gonna go talk to Thor.” Bucky told Steve.

Steve nodded. “Alright, text me what he tells you?”

“Of course. Let’s just hope i don’t wind up walking into something important.” He winced at the thought. “I also hope I don’t freak him out.”

Wincing, Steve agreed. “Yeah, good luck with that.”

Bucky nodded, clapping him on the back. “Be careful now.” He half teased.

“Thanks. For once I’m not nervous to see her because it’s awkward.” He admitted. “I just hate seeing her upset.”

Bucky nodding in understanding. “I’m sure you and Ben being there will help.”

* * *

Heimdall was curled up to your side as you watched a movie together when Steve came in. “Hi, Teve.” He said sadly.

“Hey, buddy.” He replied with a sad smile. “Wanna help hold your brother while I set up dinner?”

He shrugged, but nodded, making you sigh. “He misses Tony.”

Steve crouched in front of you and Heimdall, nodding. “I’m sorry.” He looked at you.

Heimdall wiped his nose. “Papa.” He pouted.

Steve kissed his head as he helped him hold Ben. “I know, buddy.” He replied. “How’re you holding up?” He asked you.

You shrugged, helping Heimdall as well. “I don’t even know, really.” You sighed, feeling awkward about talking about it with Steve.

“I know you wouldn’t be as worried with Tony if I hadn’t have done what I did and for that, I’m sorry.” He told you honestly as he stood. “You deserve better than that.”

How did you reply to That? Were you overreacting because of Steve? You just stared down at your sons for a moment before blinking up at Steve just as he was ready to go to the kitchen. “Do you think Tony would do that?”

Steve sighed, and shook his head as he looked at you. “No.” He breathed. “I don’t know how high my opinion is on your scale, but no.”

“Thanks.” You told him, giving him a sad smile. “I’m sorry.” You whispered as he nodded.

“You never have anything to be sorry for.” He returned the sad smile and finally went to the kitchen.

Your gaze went back to Heimdall as you ran your hand through his hair.

* * *

Bucky was rushing back through the tower, looking for Bruce in a panic. When he found the doctor, he was panting. “I-I can’t get to Asgard!!!”

“Wait, what? Why were you trying to get to Asgard?” He asked, confused. “Is Heimdall okay? Y/N?”

Bucky nodded, taking a deep breath before explaining things to him as fast as possible.

Bruce’s eyebrows were raised. “I wasn’t expecting any of that…”

Bucky looked sympathetic that no one had told the poor doctor yet. “But now I can’t get to Thor!” He told him. “Which means…”

“He can’t get here.” He stared up at the super soldier before they both rushed to a lab to do a diagnostic report. If they could even do something for a different realm. And they would have the job of telling you if the bridge was gone.

Bruce knew that they would need all the help they could get, so with deep concern, he asked JARVIS to get Tony. He didn’t say why, or that Bucky was with him. So when he walked in, his eyes narrowed.

Bruce held up his hand. “This problem is much bigger than any of us right now.” He explained.

“I tried to go see Thor.” Bucky sighed. “I couldn’t get over to him.” He saw the worry literally consume Tony’s expression.

Tony glanced at Bruce. “How do we check something like that?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know!” He snapped, hating not knowing. “I don’t know if they can ‘shut it off’, not that I think they would…or if it’ll even open up again. Ever.”

All three men were silent for a moment before JARVIS was commanded to find anything they could find about it.

* * *

When Ben got fussy, you gently took him. “Why don’t you see if Steve needs a little helper?” You suggested to Heimdall.

He nodded with a small pout, toddling to the kitchen. “Me help?”

Steve’s face lit up and he nodded. “That would be great.” He lifted him and placed him on the counter.

Heimdall gave him a small smile as he got him to stir something. “Tanks.”

Steve kissed his head. “Love you, buddy.” He said softly as he made some plates.

“Wuv you, Teve.” He replied.

Steve’s heart warmed at that, pouring some juice for him in a sippy cup.

* * *

While Ben nursed, you looked at your phone, wanting to text Tony, but you also feared it. You wanted him to know you were hurt, but at the same time you were worried you’d back down too fast. Sniffing, you let your head fall back, deciding to video chat with him after the boys were in bed.

“Dinner’s ready, doll.” Steve cursed himself as he hadn’t called you that in ages. “Sorry.”

You winced at that, feeling that fresh wound all over again. “I’ll be there when Ben is done.”

He nodded, sulking a bit as he walked back to the table, helping Heimdall with his small plate. “There you go, buddy.”

“Mama eat?” He asked.

“Yeah, she’s just feeding your brother.” He assured.

“Tay.” He turned his attention to his food, happily eating.

Steve watched him, chin resting on his fist. He thought back to his earlier outburst with Bucky and still thought you all would be better off without him. However, at the same time, leaving you to deal with him leaving while dealing with your situation with Tony wasn’t right. So he’d suck it up.

Heimdall smiled at you when you walked in. “Mama eat.”

You got Ben into his chair and smiled. “Mama will eat.” You watched as he seemed happy with that, sitting and picking at your food for a moment. Truth be told, you weren’t even that hungry, but you knew you should eat at least a little bit.

Steve didn’t, just drank some drink he made, eyes trained on the boys.

“Are you going back to the tower tonight? Or is Bucky going to try to get back tonight from Asgard and come here?” You asked after the silence overwhelmed you.

“I-I’m not sure. I won’t leave you alone.” He softly spoke.

Heimdall heard and grinned. “Teve tay?”

“For now, buddy.” He smiled at him. That earned a grin before Heimdall returned to his food.

Steve messed around on his phone a while, looking tired. “I can give him a bath?” He offered.

You nodded. “Sure.” You gave him a small smile, wanting to get today over with.

He nodded and stood, cleaning up the space once Heimdall was done. “Bath time.” He picked him up.

Once they were out of the room, you sat back, staring at your plate. Even Steve seemed extra short with you now. Running your hand through your hair, you lifted your barely touched plate and moved to put it in some containers so it wouldn’t go to waste. You scooped up Ben and moved towards his nursery to change him into something for the night. You smiled as he squirmed a little, stroking his cheek. “Your dimples are cute.” You said softly, glad he’d be too young to remember any of the drama that his first few months of life held.

Steve popped in for a moment, shirt wet to the point it was sticking to him. “Sorry. Where do you keep his bath toys?”

Swallowing when you looked up, it took a second to answer. “Under the bathroom sink.”

“Thanks. Clearly splashing me was his form of entertainment for the first five minutes.” He chuckled, looking down at himself.

You blushed, chuckling lightly. “Clearly.” You agreed.

Steve gave you a smile, one that was clearly genuine before going back to the bath.

Looking down at Ben, you were greeted with his blue eyes. “Your daddy is at least nice to look at.” you chuckled, tickling his belly.

He let out a giggle and some small kicks, earning a bigger smile from you. He was getting more interactive, and you loved it. “Wanna cuddle?” You lifted him, going to lay in your bed with him on your chest.

* * *

When Steve was done Heimdall’s bath, he wrapped him in a towel and went to find you. Heimdall was giggling, kicking his legs. “Teve wet.”

“I wonder why, buddy.” Steve teased him. He rubbing back as he stepped into your room, grinning.

You were lying in your side, with Ben next to you. Both of you had your eyes closed.

Steve pressed his finger to his mouth, making a soft ‘shh’ noise to Heimdall before deciding to put him to bed for you. Heimdall mimicked the action, making Steve smile.

He spent the next moments, dressing Heimdall in pjs and tucking him into his bed. “Love you.” He soothed, waiting until he fell asleep.

Steve stayed there a moment, watching the infant sleep, his heart aching. Taking a deep breath, he went back to get Ben to tuck him in, hoping you’d get some decent sleep.

When he began to pick Ben up, you grabbed his wrist, worried Ben was rolling away as you blinked awake. “Sorry, was trying to let you get some sleep.” Steve said softly. “Just gonna get him to his crib.”

You shook your head, moving to sit up. “No, it’s okay. I need to call Tony…” You sighed. “But you can still take him, though. I know you like doing the daddy thing.”

Steve nodded with a blush, cradling Ben gently as he stood. “I’ll, uh, be in my old room.” He gently squeezed your shoulder. “I hope it goes well.”

“Thanks.” You gave him a small smile, watching him go. Once he was out of the room, you video called Tony.

Tony was currently looking at data when you called. He turned to Bruce and Bucky, worry etched on his face. “What do I tell her?”

They both shrugged. “But I’d answer soon. Or it’ll worry her…” Bruce pointed out.

Tony nodded, trying to look neutral as he answered the call. “Hey, sweetheart.” He breathed, scared.

You gave him a small wave. “Hi.” The butterflies in your stomach were going insane. Licking your lips, you took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking…About everything…”

He nodded, ready for the worst. “Okay.” He tried to keep himself composed.

“I-I.” You sighed, taking a breath. “I believe you.”

Tony couldn’t help but tear up and smile, the other two men in the room pausing. Bucky was slightly shocked, but not entirely that surprised. “What made you change your mind?” Tony asked, curious.

“Steve believed you.” You told him honestly.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Uh, thanks?” He was torn. While he was glad that you believed him, having it be because of Steve was a weird feeling.

You saw as he didn’t seem too pleased. “I made my own decision on this.” You assured. “I had been wanting to text you since before dinner, but asked him if he thought you’d do…that. He said no.”

Bucky made a surprised face, shaking his head slightly.

Tony blushed slightly, not sure how to reply to that. When he didn’t say anything, you were worried. “What are you thinking?” You asked.

“That you took Steve’s advice. I’m just thinking it over.” He admitted.

You looked down, your heart sinking. That didn’t sound good. “Oh…”

Tony bit his lip, letting out a breath. “So are you coming home?”


End file.
